epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Infinite Source Reviews
I'm a bit of a critic, so don't complain if i give something a low rating. I'm only going to do season two because that's where i feel most comfortable criticizing. Bane vs The Joker Beat I was very on edge with this beat to be honest, at some points it didn't flow very well with the rappers which brings down some of their ratings. While at sometimes it had the perfect chaotic feel you want if Joker's in a battle, it felt more mechanic and industrial than psychotic. 33/100 Bane Characterization In this battle, the Joker says "You rap like an autotuned asthmatic child" and at lots of parts in the battle, this is quite true, but Bane delivered the powerful and all around dangerous tone to his raps, so a slight change in voice wont make that much of an effect as it would have without those key elements. 46/100 Joker Characterization He did a great job with portraying the sadistic yet genius tone that the Joker has. But one thing i had trouble with was trying to define the difference and figuring out if he was portraying the Heath Ledger Joker or the Comicbook Joker, because they sound exactly the same. Though if he was trying to do an all around Joker, he did a pretty decent job. 45/100 Bane's V1 Best Line: "You want a penny for your thoughts while i'm bankrupting Wayne" This verse really delivers the power within Bane and establishes his superiority at the very beginning. For the majority of this verse, he really does sound like Bane, but the thing that brings him down is -as i have mentioned- how the beat is uneven. But he finished his verse with a bang, so that definitely helped him. 56/100 Joker's V1 Best Line: "Genius level intellect; so it's time we matched wits" This verse is truly a symbol of Joker and his genius while at the same time- his sadistic self. This verse really didn't have as many references and Bane's first verse did but it have a fairly strong finish, not as strong as Bane's, but still a pretty strong one. 48/100 Bane's V2 Best Line: "This Joker's worn out; somebody find another deck" This verse definitely wasn't as strong as i would have liked it to have been (as you can tell i'm rooting for bane), but it was indeed fairly efficient. Though finding a "Best Line" was very difficult, which can mean the whole verse was good, or they were all even but they weren't all good. Sadly, it is the latter in this case. But a very strong ending so i'll give this verse credit for that. 49/100 Joker's V2 Best Line: "I can't lose this game b*tch, 'cause Joker's are wild" This indeed was the highlight of the entire battle. While i believe he could have ended on the "Joker's are Wild" line, the other lines after it sold the deal for me. While there aren't many bad things to say about this verse, i will have to nag about how many times he switched between sounding like the Joker and an old woman. 59/100 Outcome Bane- 151/300 Joker- 152/300 this was actually an extremely close outcome, but the Joker ended up coming out on top. You all know i was routing for Bane this whole time, but when it all adds up, The Joker took it home, but not to say Bane didn't give it his all. What ended up being the ultimate deciding factor and game changer in this battle was the second verses for both of them, because leave out the last verses and Bane was ahead by 9, so there was quite the change towards the end. Overall- 336/700 Now don't think this is a bad rating, only a miracle would give a battle above a 500. So in reality, this is a pretty good battle. To Be Continued Category:Blog posts